Forever With You
by LoveYourLife7
Summary: It's been two years since CeCe had seen Logan and left on bad terms with. Now that she had been recently dumped by her boyfriend, she turned to the last person she'd ever look for help. What will happen when she ends up living with Logan?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not; in anyway, own **_**Shake It Up!**_** or any brands you may see in this book. The plot and characters I shall make up are mine only. Enjoy.**

"_You're such a jerk!"_

Twenty year old Logan Hunter sighed as he rubbed his temples. He had just woken up from the dream that haunted him daily. The one where he didn't mean to deliberately hurt her but did in the making. He got out of bed and opened his curtains in his room, letting the sun shine brightly in his room. He winced at the brightness of it and began to get dress for another day at work. He hated his mother's business – wait let me rephrase that – his _step-mother's_ business. After the wedding that didn't work out between his father and Georgia, his father had finally found someone for him. Logan had been genuinely happy for him, especially since she didn't come with two kids. One cool one he'd get along with and the other being his future lover.

He shivered at the thought of her being that. _CeCe,_ he sadly thought. he should've been over that. he really should have. He knew she moved on with her life and was probably getting married to some man better than him. Logan scoffed. As if, CeCe wouldn't find someone better than him. would she? After all, they _were_ still friends. Well sort of. She considered him her acquaintance. He hadn't even heard from her since graduation.

**LoOlOolOoL**

CeCe Jones stretched comfortably in her bed as she woke up to the bright sunlight. She smiled, genuinely happy to still be in her room. She sat up in her bed and reached for her phone. Flipping it open, she read her text messages she probably had gotten. Some were from her friends wishing her a happy birthday. She smiled. _Today is my twentieth birthday!_ She thought gleefully. She scrolled down to the last one and read it slowly.

_**We're over. I'm sorry; I've been sleeping with Alexia for quite some time, CeCe. I don't mean to hurt you. The wedding's off. I need the ring – actually, keep it. I'm so sorry.**_

Tears filled her eyes and she read the last message he had sent her.

_**Oh yeah, happy birthday. Sorry if I ruined your birthday on such a short notice.**_

She lay back on her bed and looked to the ceiling. He had ruined her birthday and the worst part is she had no one's shoulder to cry on. Tinka was overseas somewhere with Flynn and Ty. Rocky was somewhere else working on her acting/modelling career she had gotten as soon as she graduated high school. Deuce and Dina were too busy to help her and she hadn't heard from Gunther in years. Getting some advice or help from her mother wouldn't be wise, seeing as she had too many failed relationships. She heard her phone beeped and wiped she face, cleaning the tears. Her heart soared as she read the message and who it was from.

_**Happy birthday, Red, I hope it's good. – Logan Hunter**_

She smiled. She hadn't heard from Logan in two years. All she received from him were holiday greetings and birthday wishes. Suddenly, a thought came to CeCe. They both may have left high school on bad terms but maybe – just maybe – she could lean on Logan for the time being. I mean, the fall out they had happened in grade ten. Maybe Logan had forgiven her from then.

She jumped out of bed and took a long shower before getting dress. she put on her favourite wedges and grabbed her purse. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she checked for any blotches that would make him notice that she had been crying. Seeing none, she confidently walked out of her apartment – or ex's and hers – and headed for Logan's condo. Maybe he'd help her out.

**LoOlOolOoL**

Logan sat on his couch flipping through television shows that were on. His step-mother had called and told him there wouldn't be any need for him to come in to work today. He was pretty grateful, but being at home all alone was kind of boring to him. he sighed and looked at his watch. It was only after eleven; maybe he could catch an early movie. He got up and put on a pair of black chucks. He grabbed his car keys and walked to the door. He opened it and just as he was about to leave, he saw a pair of black wedges standing at his door. His eyes trailed up from the shoes to the face of the person.

As soon as his eyes landed on _her_ face, his eyes widened with shock. Was he dreaming? No, she couldn't be here. She had no _idea_ where he lived… did she? His mouth went dry as she smiled up at him nervously with a little wave. "Hi, Logan, it's been so long," she whispered.

Logan snapped out of his shocked trance and his face hardened. He saw the nervousness from her face fall and watched as shock replaced it. _How could she? She knows what she had done to me in grade ten. Does she think that showing up here now would make me forgive her?_ he thought angrily. He had never been so confused, angry and sad at the same time. Even feeling the anger, he felt the same exact love he had felt her in high school. "Cecilia." She looked sad and her face was full of regret and guilt. "What the _hell_ are you doing at my place? How do you know where I live?" He hissed lowly.

He felt guilty. She didn't deserve this – well, she kind of did – but he was being downright harsh. _She deserves it. She led you on and messed with you._ CeCe twiddled her thumbs and looked into his eyes shyly. "Listen Logan… I'm…" she was lost for words. She knew showing up here wouldn't make him forgive her. she had been such a _bitch_ to him. he probably hated her. she'd hate herself too for this. She cleared her throat and turned on her heel. "Never mind, it was a mistake coming here," she whispered.

Logan felt the guilt rise in his chest as she walked away from him. he sighed. Maybe he should hear her out. she looked kind of sad. He looked at her form. She was waiting for the elevator and crying. He watched as she leaned on the wall and slid down, sobbing even harder. He was probably going to regret want he was thinking, but he knew he wasn't a bad person. "Cecilia." She looked up at him hopefully and he rubbed his temples. "Come in."

She stood up with no hesitation and walked quickly over to him. she slid past him, taking a deep breath of his sweet cologne and walked into his living room. He shook his head at himself and walked in, closing the door behind him. he looked at her, arms crossed. "Why the hell are you here?"

**LoOlOolOoL**

Logan sat on his one person chair, taking in everything CeCe had just told him. he was shocked. How in the hell do two high school sweethearts just separate abruptly. He chuckled quietly to himself. _Payback is a bitch, that's what she gets for leading me on to get to my stupid friend. I always knew he was player, couldn't last more three years with the same chick,_ he thought smugly. CeCe looked at his smug and amused expression. She sighed and stood up. she should've had known. "I guess I will leave…?" she whispered.

Logan licked his lips and looked at her. he shook his head and sighed. "You live with him, do you not?" Logan asked. CeCe timidly nodded at him and Logan smirked slightly to himself. "If you're living off that jerk's money, he's obviously going to throw all your stuff out and leave you on the streets. Where you suppose you'll be living then, Jones?"

CeCe opened her mouth then closed it. Logan was right. Where _was_ she going to live after he threw all her stuff out? he obviously isn't going to keep her. she thought about a new home for a while, and then settled on her first thoughts. "I could live with Rocky."

"She lives all the way in LA. You think you'd want to be so far from home?"

CeCe sighed and tapped her chin. "Tinka and Ty would take me in," she replied smugly.

He only came back with a smug smirk. "They wouldn't keep you for that long. Have you forgotten they're to be married soon? That they want to live in Paris, France?"

CeCe knew that moving back in with her mother and Flynn would be a no, and her father didn't live in Chicago. She sighed. She had nowhere to go and Logan found this all amusing. She began sobbing in the middle of his living room and his expression softened. He got up and hugged her loosely. CeCe's hand wrapped around his mid-section tightly and she cried into his shirt. Logan sighed and looked to the ceiling. "You can live with me for the time being," his words slipped out before he could think it over.

His eyes widened in shock as he silently beat himself up for that. CeCe looked up at him and immediately let him go. She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Err; you don't have to do that? I'll be fine," she replied.

Logan wanted to leap with joy and tell her to get out but instead he shook his head. "Do you have a job?" She shook her head. "Are you still in university?" She nodded her head. "Then stay here for the mean time. I'm not heartless enough to kick you and make you live on the streets. Keh, if I did, your mother would probably beat me with a broom. Stay here, Cecilia."

She nodded and smiled. "Okay, but on one condition." Logan sighed but nodded. "Stop calling me Cecilia and just call me CeCe like everyone else, Logan."

He shrugged, but agreed to her terms. CeCe smiled and hugged him tightly. Logan's heart soared and he closed his eyes, inhaling in her sweet scent. CeCe let him go and looked at him. "When should I move in?" She asked happily.

She was happy that after their fallout, he was going let her live with him. did he already forgive her? "I don't forgive you." Oops, spoke too soon. "But I'm willing to do this. So tomorrow, I have a guest room already. It had furniture."

CeCe nodded and walked out of his apartment. Logan groaned and dragged his hands down his face. _Now I have to get her keys for the building and apartment. On top of that, I'm living with the girl who hurt me and I _still_ love her. I'm doomed._

**My first **_**Shake It Up! **_**FanFiction. I watched the most recent episode and I was jumping with joy silently. They got together! Oh yeah, I knew it from the time Logan was introduced. He was never made for Rocky (sorry Rogan fans, Cogan is the crap!)**

**R&R, don't bring me down… just tell me what I need to work on.**

**LoveYourLife7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not; in anyway, own **_**Shake It Up!**_** or any brands you may see in this book. The plot and characters I shall make up are mine only. Enjoy.**

Logan was sitting front of a blonde female. She had dark blue eyes and she was _glowering_ at him. "Dammit, Logan, you're stupider than I thought," she commented. Logan sighed but agreed with her anyways. "Don't let your desires get to you. You might hurt Kim, boy."

Logan glared at her and she smirked in amusement. He shook his head and stood up. "Why do I come to _you_ for advice? You find all my situations amusing," he murmured.

She stood up and dragged him back down in to his seat before she sat down again. She looked at him, this time she was serious. She sighed and shook her head. "Well, let's view your issue here, Logan. You totally had an argument with her in grade ten and you both stopped talking to each other. Now think about this, living with her while you still love her well cause up so much crap, you'll be lost. Hell, you won't be able to even fix it if it ends badly."

Logan looked at her and sighed. She smirked at him again – _amused._ "Geez, Naomi, I'm trying to ask for advice. Must you end it all with bad advice and an amused smirk?" Logan asked.

Naomi laughed loudly as they stood up. Logan left thirty dollars on the table as they left the small restaurant. Naomi and he walked side by side to his condo. "Is she already living there?" Naomi asked curiously.

Logan nodded glumly. "She's been living there for a week now," he murmured.

Naomi laughed loudly and earned stares from random strangers. She flipped them off and continued her walk with Logan. They finally made it to his building after a while. When they walked into the elevator together, another woman got on. Logan recognized the fiery red hair and sighed. "Cecilia?" He questioned.

She turned around and waved at Logan shyly. She looked to his left and saw a strawberry blonde standing beside him, smirking mischievously. She held out her hand and smiled widely. Naomi saw the jealously cross CeCe's face and was greatly amused by this. She was going to use this against Logan. This is what happens when you ask for advice from her about your lover (if you a walking, talking hot male figure), you'll have Naomi's plan. "I'm Naomi Greves. Logan's girlfriend," she introduced herself cheerfully.

CeCe felt jealously rise up in her chest, whereas Logan was shock. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

Naomi walked out of the elevator with Logan and CeCe, her smirk never fading. "Logan here didn't want to tell anyone. He was being so _secretive_. I love this man," she said, her smirk growing more mischievous.

CeCe looked at Logan's shocked expression and Naomi's mischievous one and smugly smirked. "Oh yeah, I don't believe you, prove it," CeCe said, crossing her arms.

Naomi was shocked but she pulled Logan down for a heated kiss. They broke apart a few minutes later but CeCe was no longer there. Logan glared at her as he heard the door slam shut. "What the hell, Naomi?" He whispered/yelled.

She shrugged and smiled softly. "I think this may work… I mean, she was freaking jealous! Did you _see_ her face? She loves you!" Naomi exclaimed.

Logan rolled his eyes and began walking away from her. "Logan! Please, you have to believe me!" She grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. "Trust me on this! If we continue to date, her jealously was continue to rise and when it does, you both will argue about me. When that happens, silence her with a bloody kiss!" Logan gave her a disbelieving look. "Logan, when has my advice or _matchmaking_ for you have failed? I help you realize everything in a relationship! I help you _stray the hell away_ from the bad ones! Logan… come on, please trust me. I can get you the girl of your dreams!"

Logan thought about it for a while. Maybe she was right… maybe advice from her wouldn't hurt. He really wanted to be with CeCe but he also wanted to forgive her. He wanted to be able to trust her… maybe Naomi's plan would work. He nodded and she squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands. He hugged her and squeezed her tightly. Naomi felt her face going red as she started to hit his chest. "This better work or I will never trust you again," he whispered deadly in her ear.

She nodded and slapped his back hard. He let her go and she took in a gulp of the fresh air that Logan's cologne did not take up. He smirked at her but it faded when she punched him in his chest. "You're such a meanie," she murmured walking into his apartment.

When they got in, they spotted CeCe sitting on the couch. She looked at them as soon as the door closed. Logan and Naomi almost screamed in fear just staring at CeCe. She had the widest smile on her face, and it looked _way_ too forced to be a real one. "Hi, Logan and Naomi, how are you guys! I'm fine if you're wondering," CeCe exclaimed creepily.

Naomi pulled Logan down to her height and put her lip to his ear. "She's trying to cover up her jealously in the scariest way possible. How are you going to live with _that_ smile?" Naomi whispered in her ear.

CeCe stood up and dusted off invisible lint off her clothing. She looked at them with that creepy smile again and waved. "Well, I'm going to chill in my room for a while! See you guys at dinner!"

She walked off and Naomi looked at Logan. He gulped in fear whereas Naomi gave him a weird stare. "She's so jealous that she doesn't even know she's jealous," Naomi said.

Logan looked at her confused. "That makes no sense," he deadpanned.

Naomi waved him off and took off her shoes, him following, and walked over to the seating area. They sat on the sat couch, facing each other. "What I mean is that CeCe doesn't even _realize_ she likes you. So she's going to mistake her jealously for anger… _obviously,_" Naomi explained.

Logan silently ohed and smiled to himself. "Are you sure?" He asked her in a bit of a daze.

She gave him an incredulous look and rolled her eyes. "She looks stubborn. I'm sure."

Logan smiled even wider. Maybe living with her would be _great_.

**I did it! I updated again! Two days in a row! Awesome!**

**R&R, what are your favourite movies?**

**LoveYourLife7**

**P.S. To the reviewer who reviewed 'Hate Cogan', I could give a shit… I mean, you didn't have to read the first chapter if you hated the pairing. It makes no utter sense. -.-**


End file.
